


The Morning After

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, three stories in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Three couples, three mornings after...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Blondes Just Wanna Have Fun (Kara/James)

******

Kara shifted, pulling the covers closer in the early-morning chill (cold didn’t affect her yes, but that didn’t mean that she ‘liked’ it). Settling into her new pose, she smiled as she felt an arm suddenly wind around her waist from behind, pulling her close, warm bare skin meeting her own.

Now fully awake, she leaned back into the embrace.

“Morning” she muttered sleepily.

“Morning,” James replied behind her as he slowly rolled over onto his back, taking her with him where she curled up to his side “so, did you enjoy your evening?” he wondered.

“What do you think?” Kara grinned as she snuggled up to him.

“Hmm,” James frowned, as if giving her response serious thought “I’d say that you did” he finally declared.

“Then you’d be right,” she grinned as she rested her cheek against his bare chest “can I tell you a secret?” she asked.

“Sure” James nodded.

“Well,” she leaned in as if she really was letting him in on a secret “the thing is I like sex, I mean I _really_ sex,” she blushed a bit even as she continued “thing is, it’s hard to find someone who I’m…compatible with,” her smirked widened into a full-blown grin “until last night that is” she chuckled.

“I see,” James chuckled “no offense, Kara, but that’s not all that a big deal” he pointed out.

“On Earth it is,” she reminded him seriously “especially for a woman,” she pointed out “you say that you like sex as a woman and people look at you funny, call you names and stuff,” she shook her head “trust me, high school and college and superhearing do _not_ mix _at all_ ”

“I bet they don’t,” James nodded “but…why are you telling me this?” he wondered.

“Because I want you to understand that I really, _really_ , **_really_** enjoyed last night,” she grinned. She sat up slightly, leaning over him “I mean that I _**really**_ enjoyed it” she breathed.

“That’s a lot of ‘reallys’.” James pointed out, grinning himself.

“I know,” she chuckled. Her grin dimmed slightly “I’m a reporter, I should know more adjectives,” she noted. She shrugged “oh well, I got my point across,” she beamed.

Shifting, she rolled on top of him, pressing herself flush against him, nuzzling her cheek against his bare chest like a cat almost. Shifting she suddenly grinned as she felt something poke her in the thigh.

“Hmm, looks like somebody else is awake” she grinned.

James blushed slightly.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry” he chuckled.

“ _Why_ are you apologizing?” Kara exclaimed “it’s not like I mind, I think last night proved that,” she grinned at him “want me to prove it?” she challenged.

James frowned again, as if once again giving her question serious thought.

“Hmm…I don’t know,” he began “some breakfast couldn’t hurt” he pointed out.

Kara scoffed, as if insulted.

“Breakfast can _wait_ ,” she proclaimed as she pushed herself up, straddling his hips “we can have breakfast anytime we want” she grinned as she idly began to smooth her hands up and down his chest.

“Wow, you really _do_ like sex, don’t you?” James chuckled “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you pass up food before”

“I told you I did,” Kara grinned “think you can keep up with me?” she teased.

With a yelp, she suddenly found herself flat on her back as James suddenly rolled over, pinning her to the bed.

“What do you think?” he grinned as she giggled madly, pulling him close.

Yes, breakfast could most definitely wait…

**END**


	2. Intimacy (Astra/Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex pulled the covers tighter up over her head, burying herself deeper against her still-sleeping bedmate, the steady rise and fall of Astra’s chest was soothing. Pulling herself closer, Alex listened to Astra’s heartbeat thumping away in her ear, faster and louder than a Human’s, and Alex found herself smiling as she thought about how she got here.

Until last night, her only nighttime companions had been her hands and a part of her had declared that she could easily go the rest of her life without sex and the accompanying intimacy, and Alex had somehow managed to trick herself into believing that until last night.

A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the night’s ‘activities’. Who knew that Astra was that flexible?

Chuckling, she snuggled deeper against Astra.

“Good morning” Astra softly murmured.

“Morning,” Alex sighed as she lifted her head from under the covers and looked up in bright grey-green eyes “sleep well?” she asked.

“Hmm, very well,” Astra chuckled “I think you surpassed even my endurance last night” she noted.

“Hmm, yeah, sorry” Alex apologized.

“No you’re not,” Astra declared “not in the least”

“You’re right, I’m not,” Alex grinned. Sighing contentedly, she tucked her head under Astra’s chin “when we first met, did you ever think that we’d end up here?” she suddenly wondered softly.

“Not at all” Astra answered instantly.

“Yeah, me neither” Alex agreed.

“Why do you ask?” Astra wondered.

“Just thinking about how funny life is,” Alex shrugged “I mean, one year ago we were enemies, and a year before that we didn’t even know of each other’s existence, and now…,” she shrugged again “here we are”

“Here we are,” Astra nodded “any regrets?” she wondered.

“Only that we didn’t do this sooner”

Astra chuckled.

“Hmm, smart answer” she noted.

“Well I _am_ a doctor after all” Alex grinned.

“And so modest too” Astra teased.

“Oh I’m very modest,” Alex grinned “in fact, I’m the most modest person on Earth”

Grinning at each other, they both burst into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, it’s been a long time since I’ve truly felt at ease like this” Astra sighed, pulling Alex close.

“I’m sorry” Alex apologized.

“Don’t be,” Astra shook her head “it’s in the past, you can’t change that,” she pointed out “besides,” she added “why dwell on the past when I have you to dwell on instead?”

Alex groaned.

“OK, that was really cheesy” she pointed out.

“And yet you’re smiling” Astra countered.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Alex shrugged, snuggling closer “breakfast?” she wondered.

“In a little while,” Astra murmured as she pulled Alex close, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder “right now, I want to savor this”

Pulling herself closer, Alex nodded.

“ _OK_ ” she whispered.

She had been wrong, she knew, she couldn’t go without intimacy for the rest of her life and, more importantly, she had been a fool to think that she could. After all, why avoid intimacy when you had someone like Astra to snuggle with?

**END**


	3. Warm (Lucy/Winn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! The third and final chapter! Enjoy! :=)

******

Winn wrinkled his nose in confusion, there was something wrapped around his waist. Blinking awake, he looked down.

_Oh…right_

Grinning at the sight of an arm tightly wound around his waist, he reached out, running his fingers up the arm to roll over and see its owner’s face, smiling as Lucy smiled back.

“Morning” she greeted.

“Morning” he replied.

“You look a little surprised there” she noted.

“Been a long time since I had a girl in my bed” he shrugged.

“Too bad,” Lucy noted “for them that is” she added.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded with a rather-shy grin. With a slight grunt, she pulled him close, squeezing tightly before pulling away “c’mon,” she said as she threw the covers off, causing him to yelp and shiver “baby” she teased.

“It’s freezing!” he exclaimed.

Standing by the bed, Lucy scowled and then suddenly yanked the covers off him, earning a startled yelp and a pillow being thrown in her general direction (which she easily avoided) before he grabbed the discarded covers and firmly bundled himself up in them, forming a little cocoon for himself.

“C’mon,” grabbing said bundle, Lucy proceeded to drag it towards the edge of the bed “we can share a shower” she announced.

The bundle stopped struggling, Winn poking his head free.

“A _warm_ shower?” he asked.

“A warm shower,” she promised.

Still looking reluctant, he unwound himself from his little cocoon and, still shivering, followed her into the bathroom and into the shower. Cranking the knobs to ‘hot’, Winn sighed in relief as he felt the warm water pouring down onto his cold skin.

“Better?” Lucy asked.

“Uh-huh” he nodded.

“Good,” she chuckled, reaching for the shampoo “here, lean back” she instructed, coming up behind him and, being as gentle as possible, carefully worked the shampoo into his hair, earning a soft contented sigh.

Finishing soaping him up, she stepped back and let him rinse out his hair. Turning around, absently wiping suds out of his eyes, he reached out and, taking the bottle from her, gestured for her to turn around, repeating the process for her.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapped up in two fluffy towels they settled back down on the bed again.

“So, what are you in the mood for?” Winn wondered.

“Don’t know,” Lucy shrugged. She leaned over, peering at her phone “it’s not too early, wanna just go to a pancake place or something?” she shrugged.

“Sure,” he grinned. He gestured towards the dresser “I think I have some stuff that’ll fit you” he said as he got up and found something to wear for himself.

“Good, because my stuff’s in the wash” Lucy grinned, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
